The Last Goodbye
by MlleAria
Summary: /!\ SPOILERS /!\ Si vous n'avez pas vu le dernier film, passez votre chemin. "Je ne te vois pas. Je sais que tu es juste au-dessus de moi, que nous ne sommes séparés que par quelques pierres Et je ne veux pas bouger. Car j'ai peur de ce que je vais voir"
1. Chapter 1

Première fiction que je poste et non, je suis pas foutue de faire quelque chose de joyeux. Hum, soyez indulgents, j'ai commencé cette fiction en BTS blanc de marketing (je trouvais pas les réponses) et je l'ai finie en écoutant des chansons déprimantes, que je vous conseille d'ailleurs, si vous voulez avoir des feels tout plein. Donc "Tears Of An Angel" de RyanDan et "My Immortal" de Evanescence.

Parce que la mort de Fili a été expédiée dans le film, et parce que la réaction de Kili (qui vient quand même de perdre son grand frère !) a été directement effacée par Mme l'elfe aux cheveux roux (sachez que je ne la supporte pas), j'ai décider d'écrire la mort de Fili, vue du point de vue de son petit frère.

Pardonnez le navet que je vous sert. On se retrouve en bas

* * *

><p>Je ne te vois pas. Je sais que tu es juste au-dessus de moi, que nous ne sommes séparés que par quelques pierres. En face de moi, je vois notre oncle, Dwalin et ce cher Bilbon. Mais aucun ne me regarde. Ils ont tous les yeux braqués sur toi. Et moi je n'ose pas bouger. Je suis redevenu le petit garçon qui ne veut pas avancer sans son grand frère. Je fixe les trois personnes en face de moi. Dans leurs regards, une seule chose en commun : la peur. Cette peur qui vous prend aux tripes quand on est sur le point de perdre un être cher. Et je ne veux pas bouger. Car j'ai peur de ce que je vais voir. La voix de l'orc pâle résonne, irritant mes tympans, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit. Je ne veux pas comprendre. J'essaye de me rassurer, de me dire que tout ira bien …<p>

« FUYEZ ! »

Quel idiot tu fais. Même en danger de mort, tu penseras toujours aux autres avant toi. Soudain, le bruit d'une lame qui transperce la chair me parvient, surmontant tout autre bruit. J'ose avoir l'infime espoir que tu maniais la lame et que tu transperçais la chair d'un orc. Mais je vois le regard de notre oncle. Il n'y a plus de peur, seulement de la colère et une tristesse infinie. Dwalin, ce guerrier si fort, ayant vu tellement de batailles et de morts, détourne le regard. Que t'ont-ils fait mon frère ? Je n'ose pas me résoudre à cette vérité qui se présente à moi. Car tu ne peux pas mourir, tu n'en as pas le droit. J'essaye de me convaincre que tout cela n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, lorsque quelque chose tombe à mes pieds dans un bruit sourd. J'ai soudain envie de crier, hurler, frapper, mourir … car c'est ton corps qui vient de tomber. Tes yeux bleus autrefois plein de vie, brillant de malice sont maintenant ternes, mort… et moi, je ne peux que me mettre à genoux, pleurer, et crier ton nom, encore et encore, dans l'espoir de te voir revire …

« Fili … FILI ! » même mes propres paroles me parviennent tel un écho. Je me sens faible, vide. Mort. Je me penche sur toi, te secoue mais rien n'y fait. Tu ne reviendras pas. La neige sous toi devient rouge, rouge de ton sang, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Tout ce qu'il me vient à l'esprit est cette horrible vérité : tu es mort.

« Fili je t'en prie ! Tu avais promis… tu avais promis que toi et moi ce serait jusqu'au bout. Tu n'as pas le droit de partir sans moi… Je veux te retrouver… Ton rire, ton sourire, nos bêtises. Ton regard qui se faisait si doux quand il se posait sur moi… je veux retrouver nos promesses, notre amour … tu es bien plus que mon frère Fili … tu es mon meilleur ami, mon confident … mon amant. Je t'aime idiot, alors réveille-toi maintenant ! »

Je sens la présence de Dwalin et Bilbon derrière moi, mais tout ce qui m'importe, c'est toi. Je sens que Dwalin pose sa main sur mon épaule, essayant vainement de me réconforter.

« Kili …

« Laissez-moi ! Laissez-nous … » ma voix n'est que colère, tristesse et douleur. Mes larmes coulent sans que je puisse les contrôler. Ils veulent que je parte, mais ils ne comprennent pas. Je suis parti au moment où ton souffle s'est coupé. Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre en même temps que le tien.

Mais c'est moi qui aurais dû mourir, pas toi. Toi tu es l'héritier, tu es fort. A côté de toi je ne suis qu'un enfant. Mais maintenant, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. J'ai perdu mon âme sœur. Dwalin et Bilbon sont partis, nous laissant seuls, toi et moi. Mais ils n'y aura ni secrets, ni histoires ce soir-là. Seulement l'inacceptable vérité que je n'entendrais plus jamais le son de ta voix.

Des orcs approchent. Qu'ils me tuent, ainsi j'arrêterai de souffrir. Mais tu ne voudrais pas que je me laisse faire. Tu as toujours été le guerrier, le leader. Après avoir embrassé une dernière fois tes lèvres si froides, je ramasse tes épées, couvertes de ton sang. Avec les quelques forces qu'ils me restent, je me relève pour faire face aux immondes créatures. Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux et il n'y a aucune présence alliée aux alentours. Un sourire serein s'étend alors sur mes lèvres. Je sais que je ne survivrai pas, mais je pourrais enfin me retrouver à tes côtés. Avec toute la force du désespoir, je lance une attaque, comme un fils de Durin l'aurait fait. Mais je ne lâche pas ton corps des yeux, de peur qu'on t'éloigne encore plus de moi, alors que je suis si près de te rejoindre. Une dizaine d'orcs se presse pour m'attaquer. Je sens alors une douleur dans la poitrine. En baissant les yeux, je rends compte qu'un poignard s'est logé dans mon cœur, déjà meurtri. Les épées frappent le sol dans un bruit sourd et je tombe à genoux, les yeux dans le vide, la respiration saccadée. Mais je n'ai pas peur. Car je sais où cela va me conduire : à tes côtés. Les orcs savent bien que je ne survivrai pas, et s'en vont ne voulant pas perdre leur temps, nous laissent de nouveau seuls. A l'aide de ma volonté plus que de ma force physique, je rampe jusqu' toi et m'étend à tes côtés, posant ma tête sur ton épaule et passant un bras autour de ta taille. Exactement la même position qu'après nos nombreuses nuits passées ensemble. Et c'est avec ce souvenir que je me sens partir.

« Attends-moi Fili, j'arrive … »

Ces derniers mots passent ma bouche avec difficulté. Je ferme doucement les yeux et attend la mort comme une vieille amie. Je n'ai plus conscience de rien, hormis de ton corps collé au mien. Je t'aime Fili, même dans la mort, je t'aimerai toujours, et rien ne pourra jamais changer ça.

_Je t'aime aussi petit frère._

* * *

><p>*se cache* Pas satisfaite de la chute de cette histoire ... Un deuxième chapitre est en cours, et devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes.<p>

A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième chapitre, plus court, vu cette fois ci du point de vue de ce cher Balin. Parce que j'aime beaucoup son personnage et que tout au long de l'aventure, je sais très bien qu'il s'est fait du soucis pour les trois descendant de Durin ...

* * *

><p>Balin et les autres venaient de rendre un dernier hommage à leur roi tombé. Tous étaient bouleversés par cette nouvelle, mais Balin pensait également à autre chose, tandis qu'il marchait dans la neige tâchée de sang rouge et noir. Il pensait aux deux jeunes princes. Il avait appris par Dwalin que l'aîné des frères était tombé. Mais personne n'avait revu le cadet. Alors qu'il avançait vers l'endroit indiqué par le guerrier tatoué, son estomac se noue et sa gorge se serre. Car si l'ainé était mort et que le cadet ne s'était pas montré, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose … Balin était bien conscient que l'amour qui unissait Fili et Kili était bien plus que fraternel. Mais il n'avait jamais fait la remarque, car on ne dit pas à deux âmes sœurs qu'ils ne peuvent s'aimer.<p>

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par une forme allongée sur le sol. En se rapprochant, il vit que deux silhouettes étaient étendues côte à côte, l'une enlaçant l'autre dans un geste protecteur. Le cadet protégeant son aîné. Alors que ça avait toujours été le contraire. Les yeux brouillés par les larmes, Balin distingua les mèches blondes et brunes se mélangeant, emmêlées, tachées de boue et de sang alors qu'elles étaient autrefois si soyeuses. Il vit l'archer, les yeux clos, blottis contre l'épéiste qui avait encore les yeux ouvert, tel un grand frère attendant que le plus jeune s'endorme pour en faire de même. Alors que Balin savait très bien que le blond était tombé le premier. Mais même dans la mort, il continuait d'attendre son petit frère. Il s'approcha lentement de l'héritier de Thorin et lui ferma les yeux, adressant une prière à Mahal pour les deux frères. Il observa longuement les deux visages figés pas la mort, froids, sans plus aucune expression.

Il eut envie de crier sa rage et sa tristesse au monde entier. Car il avait vu es deux princes naitre. Il avait assisté à leurs premiers pas, leurs premières paroles, leurs premiers rires et leurs premiers pleurs. Il les avait grondés pour leurs bêtises, félicité pour leurs prouesses. Il avait enseigné à Fili tout ce qu'il savait pour gérer un royaume, se faisant par la même occasion réprimander par un Kili haut comme trois pommes, qui lui reprochait de lui voler son grand frère. Il avait soigné leurs égratignures dues à leurs grandes aventures dans les Montagnes Bleues. Il avait assisté à leurs premiers entrainements avec Thorin et Dwalin. Et quand ils s'étaient proposés pour accompagner leur oncle dans sa quête, Balin avait demandé à son roi de bien réfléchir avant de les accepter au sein de la compagnie. Et il sut aujourd'hui qu'il aurait dû insister d'avantage car devant gisaient les deux princes nains. Et lui, vieil érudit qu'il était, vivait encore. Il aurait préféré mourir à leur place, eux qui n'avaient encore rien vu du monde. Eux qui avaient à peine eu le temps de découvrir leur nouvelle maison.

Balin sur à ce moment, qu'il aurait préféré mourir, plutôt que d'avoir à vivre cela.

* * *

><p>J'suis vraiment nulle pour trouver les chutes ... Bref, ceci était la première (et surement la dernière) fiction que je publie.<p>

Après La Bataille des Cinq Armées (que j'ai vu samedi et dont je ne suis toujours pas remise), c'était obligé que j'écrive quelque chose, et ça n'a pas loupé. Mais je ne pensais vraiment pas que j'allais publier ici. Je voulais rentre hommage à Fili, mais je crois que c'est raté.

Bon et bien, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici (si c'est le cas) et je vous dit peut être à une prochaine fois !


	3. Chapter 3

Je viens de revoir Le Hobbit. Et forcément, il fallait que j'écrive du point de vue de Fili. Donc here we are ! Ecoutez "Somewhere" de Within Temptation en arrière, vous aller adorer, c'est la chanson que j'ai écouté pour écrire ce chapitre. On se retrouve en bas :)

* * *

><p>« Reste là, fouille les niveaux inférieurs … je m'en charge »<p>

Je t'ai dit de partir et je ne le regrette pas. Tu m'as toujours fait confiance, aujourd'hui encore. Et pourtant je t'ai menti. Je t'ai fait croire que je pourrai me débrouiller seul, m'en sortir mais c'est faux. Je t'ai menti pour te protéger. Alors que je m'avance dans les couloirs de Ravenhill, des bruits inquiétants se font entendre, des bruits d'orcs, de lames, et une peur sans nom me prend au ventre. J'ai peur qu'ils te trouvent. S'ils te faisaient du mal, je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner. Devant moi, les lumières tremblotantes d'une torche apparaissent. Alors que je m'apprête à faire demi-tour, d'autres lumières apparaissent derrière moi. Je suis encerclé et ne peux pas m'échapper. Au moins tu es sain et sauf et c'est bien la seule chose qui m'importe.

Les créatures arrivent des deux côtés, me barrant toute issue. Je sais très bien que je vais mourir, trop d'orcs m'entourent et Azog se tient devant moi. Mais il est hors de question que je meurs sans me battre. Je suis un fils de Durin et notre oncle voudrait que nous nous battions pour nos vies, pour nos amis, pour Erebor. Mais je veux surtout me battre pour toi. Et c'est ce que je fais. J'attaque une première fois, mes épées doubles s'entrechoquent alors que je pare. Un premier orc tombe décapité et un deuxième se fait transpercer. Mais de plus en plus d'ennemis arrivent et je sais que je ne tiendrais plus longtemps.

Alors que j'attaque encore une fois, mes pensées dérivent vers toi. Je revois tes yeux rieurs, ton sourire. Au-dessus du fracas des armes, ton rire me parvient, comme autrefois. Un rire enfantin, celui qui résonne dans les couloirs de la montagne après une blague. Te souviens-tu, petit frère, tout ce que nous avons faire subir à notre oncle ? Je sais très bien que oui, car moi je ne l'ai jamais oublié. Te souviens-tu de cette nuit ? Ou notre amour déjà si fort est devenu plus que fraternel ? Cette nuit-là, je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. Cette nuit-là, tu m'as dit la même chose. Et depuis cette nuit, jamais notre lien n'a été si fort. Aujourd'hui je me bats pour ma survie. Car je sais que si je meurs, tu n'y survivras pas. Alors je me bats, ignorant mes muscles endoloris, le sang noir et rouge qui tâche mes vêtements et mon visage. Je ne pense qu'à toi, et à ce que tu deviendrais si je devais mourir.

Un orc me blesse à la jambe, et sous la douleur je tombe à genoux. En levant les yeux, j'aperçois l'orc pâle qui s'avance vers moi. Il était resté à l'écart de la bataille, laissant ses soldats se charger de moi. J'essaye de lui lancer le regard le plus haineux possible, alors que je sais très bien que c'est la tristesse et la peur qui se reflètent dans mes yeux. Son rire semble sortir des abysses, alors qu'il m'empoigne par les cheveux, et me tire, m'obligeant à le suivre. Ma jambe blessée m'empêche de marcher correctement et je me fais tirer dans la boue, jusqu'à la sortie du tunnel. Là, au bord du mur, il me pousse à genoux devant lui.

Je vois alors notre oncle, Dwalin et notre Hobbit en face, à quelques mètres de moi. Je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent, pas pour me sauver, alors qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir pour moi. Alors qu'Azog commence à parler, je sens ta présence. Tu es juste en dessous de moi. Je ne te vois pas, mais je sais très bien que tu es là. Et je ne peux que regretter ce que je vais te faire vivre. Je suis bien conscient que je vais mourir, et je m'en veux. Je m'en veux de te laisser ainsi seul face au monde. Me pardonneras-tu petit frère ? Me pardonneras-tu de te faire autant souffrir ? Me pardonneras-tu de ne pas être resté à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin, comme je te l'avais promis ?

« FUYEZ ! » c'est tout ce qu'il me vient à l'esprit. Je ne veux pas que vous restiez, j'ai peur que vous vous fassiez tuer. Une douleur insoutenable me prend alors que je sens la lame servant de bras à l'orc pâle me transpercer. Mais je ne crie pas, je ne veux pas que ce soit ton dernier souvenir de moi. La douleur s'accentue encore lorsqu'il retire la lame de mon ventre. Et alors qu'il me lance du haut du mur, mes pensées se tournent vers mon petit frère, mon ami, mon confident, mon amant. Vers toi. La mort ne m'empêchera jamais de t'aimer. La chute me semble interminable, alors que je repense à la dernière fois que je t'ai enlacé avant la bataille. C'était une façon de te dire adieu, je savais bien que je ne reviendrais pas. Et me voilà en train de tomber, gardant les yeux ouverts pour admirer une dernière fois les flocons de neige m'accompagnant dans ma chute.

_Je t'aime petit frère._

* * *

><p>Et voila. Je ne me remets toujours pas de cette mort tellement expédiée. Voila Fili est mort, maintenant on peut s'occuper de la romance KiliTauriel et de la mort du roi. Comme si Fili n'avait aucune importance ... Bref! Peut être qu'un jour j'écrirais un chapitre du point de vue de Dis, mais ce ne sera surement pas avant la version longue.  
>Merci à vous de m'avoir lu, et à bientôt j'espère !<p> 


End file.
